unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Human-Skaarj War
The Human-Skaarj War is an event spanning the ''Unreal'' series. As it name implies, it is the war between Humans and the Skaarj. Overview Although the exact year is unknown, it was sometime before 2215 that a human (possibly female) only known as Prisoner 849 crashed on the planet Na Pali with the prison ship UMS Vortex Rikers. Na Pali was at that time occupied by the Skaarj who attacked Prisoner 849. Fighting back, she killed many Skaarj and even managed to kill their Queen, instigating the Skaarj to attack the humans, starting the war. In 2215, Earth and the United Aligned Worlds, or UAW, formed the New Earth Government to restore order on Earth by controlling skirmishes between the major corporations such as the Liandri, Axon, and Izanagi, so Earth could form a unified front against the Skaarj. The war ended in 2216 during the 7-Day Siege, in which the Skaarj attacked Earth directly using one of their motherships. They were, however, defeated by NEG commandos, forcing the Skaarj to retreat. Many of Earth's cities lie in ruins and are soon overtaken by various groups of unknown rebels, often covertly financed by the great corporations who establish bases there. In 2219, the NEG attempts to regain control of the cities. After losing the war, the Skaarj hold the Iron Skull clan responsible for the loss of the Mothership. This probably means they were in charge of protecting the Mothership by manning her turrets and piloting the Black Scorpion fighters. Mentions Unreal Tournament * The Dark Phalanx team is composed of former military specialists who have participated in this war. ** Farham was solely responsible for the destruction of the Skaarj Skri'ith Class Dreadnaught 'Krujhlok' and is a highly decorated veteran. ** Gorn got his face damaged beyond recognition during the event. Unable to restore his good looks, medical specialists fitted him with highly advanced implants which restored his senses. * The Skaarj Hybrids are the result of secret military genetic research using both human and Skaarj DNA performed after the capture of a Skaarj scout ship. Some of these warriors entered the Tournament as the Iron Skull and Red Claw teams. * Annaka masterminded over 20 covert structure hits against the Skaarj in less than a year. * Luthienne survived the Wreck of the ISV-Kran, and was forced to watch all her friends and crewmates die at the hands of the Skaarj until she and 3 others were rescued two years later. She entered the Tournament to confront her inner demons and ultimately to silence them through her own death. * Arys was selected for Tournament play after she single-handedly killed 8 Skaarj with an energy knife during the battle for the Orion Stormwatch Outpost. Unreal Tournament 2004 * AS-FallenCity is the recreation of one of NEG's attacks on rebel command centers. * AS-Mothership is the recreation of the event's final actions. * The Iron Skull team fights in the Tournament in order to clear their name and regain their honor. Trivia External links and references See also * Skaarj